Zeta Vortex: LXG: A New War
by LA Knight
Summary: A series of kidnappings. It's discovered the children have one thing in common: extraordinary gifts. Those close to the LXG are affected. They have no choice but to fight. Relegated to the Zeta Vortex of Abandoned Fics
1. ch1

LXG

A New Generation

Chapter One: Elaenore prt1 (Henry's POV)

            I stare at the small photograph on my table as I ready for bed, mesmerized by the color in it. Color in a photograph is a treasure, and such color… only her green eyes were given their hue, those startling green eyes flecked with gold and shining brightly. Her full lips, still in the grays, black, and white of her photograph, are full and beautiful. Her face is elfin and pale, aristocratic. She is a vision, a goddess. Elaenore Faust…

            She first came to the LXG with her sisters, Gabrielle and Danyel, a month ago, along with others who were assigned to the League for a mysterious kidnapping case. Children rumored as gifted had been disappearing everywhere. And, so she'd come, sweeping into my mansion and into the midst of the League like a queen into her court. She was a raven haired beauty who captured everyone's attention, though she was very self conscious. She didn't like to be looked at, I found out later, because of the blood she imagined stained her hands. For Elaenore Faust was a killer, just like her father, Dr. Damien Faust, a cold-blooded killer. Or, maybe, her other half was the killer. Elaenore was a lot like me, in fact.

            Her father's dealings with the Devil after her mother's death had changed her and her younger sisters irrevocably, making them like their father. Damien had transformed nightly into a flesh-eating demon, but the girls were different, especially Elaenore. She could transform at will into her demonic self, but did not enjoy doing so. Her demonic half reminded me of Edward. Oh, Edward, who lusted for her like it was going out of style…

            _Henry!_

_            Be quiet and go away, Edward._

_            You're thinking about her, you know you are._

_            Thinking is not a crime, Edward._

_            You want her, Henry._

_            Be silent, Edward._

_            I don't have to come to her as a beast, you know. You could take the other serum, the one that transforms me into the dashing, refined gentleman. You know very well you could._

_            Silence, Edward._

            I had never told any of the other League Members of my third serum, the emerald stuff. The three serums I'd developed were to transform into Hyde the Beast, Hyde the Monster, and then, back into myself. I could go to Elaenore as the second Hyde, the handsome, wily, even more deeply evil Hyde… no, I won't. She'd probably kill me anyway, if she felt like it. She'd ripped Skinner's chest open once when he'd felt her up, her once short, well manicured nails transforming into long talons. It had been an accident, and she'd burst into tears upon seeing Skinner in pain. She was far different from me.

            _Henry._

_            Edward, she'll kill you, you know it, now be silent and stop pestering me._

_            Henry, please, I need her. She _calls_ to me._

_            That is the beast in both of you, animals in heat. Leave Elaenore alone, Edward. You let that girl alone._

_            Oh, she's not a girl._

_            SHUT UP!!_

            "Henry?" Elaenore called quietly through the door. "Dr. Henry?" Her voice broke, and I sensed she was near tears.

            "Yes, Ellie, what is it?" I put on my dressing gown and robe, then opened the door to find myself staring down at a wraith. She was too thin, I noted suddenly, realizing she'd been having trouble eating and sleeping again. Her eyes were huge and bruised looking, set deep in her skull with dark circles around them, glinting eerily with yellow diamond flecks. "Ellie?" She whispered one word, and a barrage of images flashed through my mind at the sound.

            "Kilabos." 

A naked young woman, black hair wild, eyes huge, golden, cat-like, teeth bared to show demonic fangs smeared with red, claws unsheathed and stained with fresh blood, hissing and shrieking as it crouched in front of two girls, ready to defend to the death.

            At least twenty men floating in a pool stained with blood, eyes wide in horror, throats torn open, disemboweled, dismembered, their bloody corpses being eaten by a creature with long black hair and blood stained hands, it's ebony tresses covering its face as it devoured the dead men.

            "Ellie." Her memories, or her nightmares? "Here." I gave her an amber something in a phial, a sedative mixed with a heavy animal tranquilizer. Trial and error had helped me figure out what it took to help her sleep at night without screaming her throat raw. She downed the contents, gave me an agonized look. "What's wrong? Something else?"

            "I… I keep telling myself, and the girls, that they're not prey, they're not for eating. But I want to… just one more time… but they're not prey, not food."

            "What's not food, Ellie?"

            "Humans." She took on look at my face and fled from the room. A growl, deep in my mind, began rumbling louder in my skull. I reached for the emerald serum, then grabbed the phial of blue and swallowed it all to the last drop. Pain exploded in my body, and all I could say was, "Be careful with her, Edward." Then memories of the past began to surface.


	2. ch2

Chapter Two: Demons and Children (two weeks earlier)

            "How many children have gone missing?" Mina asked softly, pacing back and forth. Tom cleared his throat and murmured, "Twenty to thirty."

            "All of them… different?"

            "Yes."

            "Damn. What's going on? What do these bastards want them for?" The vampiress snarled in frustration, then slammed a fist into the wall. A single bloody tear trickled down her cheek. Three of her own fledglings, vampires she had made, were missing too. Her thirteen-year-old niece, Lucy, whom she saved from near death by pneumonia. Her "son" Richard, the fourteen-year-old boy who'd nearly died in her arms before she'd given him what her third fledgling, Jillian, termed "the Dark Gift." Jillian had been a half vampire dying from a micro cellular conflict of human and vampire cells tearing her body apart. She'd become a vampire at age eight. And now all three of them were missing, kidnapped by whoever was taking these extraordinary children.

            "Mina…" Tom trailed off, then jumped when the last of Mina's vampire children, Ash, glided by. The vampiress went to Mina, murmured, "Mina, you're crying." The ten-year-old floated up to eye level, caught Mina's crimson tear on a fingertip and ate it. "We'll find them, Mina. Won't we?"

            "Yes, yes… we will." The vampire ruffled the ash-blond hair and gently shooed her away. "Tom, where are the others?"

"They should be here soon." A ring at the door announced the arrival of the rest of the League. Henry trudged in, followed by Skinner, Nemo, and Huck, but Mina gave them no time to settle in before she demanded, "What have you found out?"

            "Apparently… apparently a man known as Adolph Hitler, rising in power in Germany, is keeping the people he commands in line with a secret army. Nobody's ever seen this army, but it's supposedly made up of demons, beings with extraordinary powers." Nemo replied.

            "And we have reason to believe these are the children why?"

            "Among a few escapees are sisters Roberta and Rebecca Moreau, Dylan, Cody, and Cawyer Rainbird, Lillith and Jonathan Connor, Kelly Blues, a girl named Natil, Danyel Faust, Peter Greystoke, and Jillian, Richard, and Lucy Harker."

            "What did you say?" Mina cried. "They're alright? Where are they?"

            "They're coming. However, we need to do something about this. According to Newt, it isn't just Hitler who-"

            "Who?" Mina asked, going to answer the door again.

            "Rebecca Moreau. Newt is her nickname, because... never mind. Anyway, she says its not just bloody Hitler, although he's trying to take over the whole bloody world with a bloody super army, but Joseph Stalin, that bloody bastard from Russia. He's trying the same thing, ah… Mina? Mina, love?" Skinner called. Just as he began to worry, a bloodcurdling shriek of fury chilled him to the bone. For a moment, he froze, then leapt into action, rushing to the front hall as Mina slammed into him with bone crunching force. The others froze at the sight in the doorway. A black, writhing, oily… _thing_ coiled and gurgled in the door, then solidified into what looked like a large, shiny, cockroach with spikes. It let out a shriek, then took three lumbering steps forward. Mina hissed in defiance. The creature lifted its tail, tipped with a wicked looking stinger, and leapt forward a few yards. It was poised to strike when a voice cried, "NO! Get away from them!" The monster whirled around and exploded in the face of a double dose of ultrasonic sound waves as two child voices screamed. As soon as it did, the screaming stopped.

            "Well," Skinner muttered, "that was anticlimactic."

            "Shut up, Skinner." Tom snapped. "I wanna know what happened to it."

            "Dylan and I blew it up." In the doorway was a little girl of about ten, with stringy blond hair and green eyes, in a pair of suspenders with holes in the knees and a patched, holey, frayed silk shirt, standing beside a boy that could have been her twin, both in looks and dress. She jerked her thumb at the boy. "This is Dylan. My cousin. I'm Newt. Hi, Mr. Skinner."

            "Newt, love!" Skinner stood, strode up, and knelt in front of her. "Shoulda known it was you, soon as I heard that lovely voice of yours. Where's your father?"

            "He sent us ahead, with Ripley." Skinner jerked, startled, as he finally noticed the tall, slim woman with the burning dark eyes and long, curly black hair, not exactly scowling but not smiling, either. She wore a pair of black suspenders, a white shirt, unbuttoned at the neck, with the sleeves cut off, and a pair of black leather riding boots. Skinner knew she had several weapons hidden under her clothes, and was loathe to go near Roberta Moreau, aka Ripley, Newt's older sister. The scariest woman he'd ever met, besides Mina Harker.

            "Dammit, Skinner, who's this?" Tom snapped.

            "This is Newt, and her sister, Miss Moreau, and her cousin, Dylan. Warnin' you now, Dylan can't talk, and if he opens his mouth for something other than eating, run away." Skinner had seen first hand the damage Dylan could do. "Newt, why did the Doc send you ahead?"

            "Well, Vulnavia said Dr. Phibes sensed someone coming, and Dani seemed real tense, and kept sniffing, like she smelled something tasty." She looked around at the other people, and sighed in exasperation. "Dr. Henry!" Henry stopped in the middle of crossing himself. "Are we going to see what's… oh. Oh, oh. Oh, no."

            "What's wrong?"

            "Cawyer says trouble, and he says Cody's unconscious. He says men are hurting Natil, and Papa's bleeding." Skinner stood up and looked back at the others.

            "Well?"

            "How does she know?" Mina asked.

            "She-"

            "Isn't it enough that I know? Where's the ghost?" The click of a rifle made her look past the others to a pale man with a short gray beard and short, silver hair, with dark eyes. "You're Allan Quartermain. Good. You can shoot the bad guys. Come on. Mr. Skinner, Dr. Henry, come on! Captain, let's go!"

                        *                                              *                                              *

            The first thing they saw was a tall young woman of about sixteen, with long brown hair that covered the tips of her ears, sparkling blue violet eyes, and pale skin. She aimed a kick at one man, caught him in the chin. Something flashed in her eyes, and she turned to the right and slugged him in the face. She was bleeding from the corner of her mouth, and a deep, heavily bleeding gash opened her side to the cold London air. Somehow, she managed to fight. Three shadows were flying across rooftops, followed by something pale white, and men were dropping from them like flies. A boy of fifteen was duking it out with a group of about five men, and a scarlet band of flesh across his bare back throbbed horribly. A little girl that looked a lot like the first girl was cowering with a wounded old man by a bullet riddled white automobile. The others didn't even think, just rushed into the fray. 

            The girl with brown hair cried out in pain, then righted herself and came back at her attackers with a cry of "Elthia!" The boy roared and proceeded to break the necks of two of the men. Another boy, of maybe twelve or thirteen, hurled rocks at the men from the shelter of a large box, along with a little girl of six with white blond hair and flashing red eyes. Under the onslaught of the two teenagers, the League members, and the things on the roof, the attackers were either dead or escaped.  Newt ran forward.

            "Cawyer! Cody!" Two boys crawled out from under the car and ran to Newt. She threw her arms around the oldest boy. "Cawyer! Cawyer! Are you and Cody alright?"

            "Yeah, yeah. I'm good."

            "John, Lilith!" The two rock throwers stood and went over. "Peter, are you hurt? What about… Natil!" The brunette girl limped over and pulled her hair back, revealing delicately pointed ears. Her eyes flashed, shining with something unknown, and she murmured, "Elves are known for surviving."

            "Elves are known to get themselves killed!" Ripley snapped.

            "Do not worry, beloved. I will be fine, once Kelly attends to me. She is with Dr. Moreau now. I worry for Dani. This fight will open emotional scars, create new soul wounds."

            "Danyel's a good lass," Skinner said, and Natil murmured, "Despite her inner demon, she does not like to kill. Dani, are you alright?" A girl of about Newt's age approached warily, as if expecting a blow, head down. Her black hair hung in her face.

            "I'm eating." The adults jumped in surprise. Her voice was deep and raspy, hungry.

            "Then go back to your meal. I was merely worried for you, beloved." The girl walked away and disappeared down an alley. A few moments later, a man screamed. "Don't bother. He'll be dead by the time you get there." Natil murmured. "Peter is unharmed, as are the vampires. I… Henry, _move_!!" Henry leapt aside as a bullet struck the pavement three feet in front of him. If he had not moved, he would have been hit, probably killed instantly. "Elthia… Mother, help me. Elaenore and Ravyn are here now." Mina and Tom did not understand the look of horror on the faces of their comrades. They didn't know Ravyn's fierce killing streak in regards to anyone who threatened her two children, or Elaenore's destructive inner beast. The men shooting were dead.

            As if on cue, a chorus of screams ripped through the frigid night, rising in pitch, a cascade of terrified sound, and then ended abruptly. Suddenly there was utter silence. Tom almost wanted to scream with the oppressiveness of it. Out of the shadows two women came out of the shadows. Both had long black hair, hanging almost past their waists. Both had pale skin and delicate bones. Both had green eyes. Both wore clothes drenched in blood. It didn't matter to the little girl with blond hair, who ran forward crying "Mommy!" One of the women lifted the girl up and hugged her, then jerked her head as if catching a noise.

            "Damn. Waphax. Waphax!" She put the girl down and shooed her back. "Goddammit, you son of a whoring bitch, follow me!" She melted back into the shadows, and a pair of yellow, glittering eyes sparkled in the darkness before a shadow moved in the night. Three shots rang out, a cry of pain, and then a terrifying, full blooded roar. A man flew out of the shadows, landing in a crumpled heap. A writhing mass of black descended on him from the sky.

            "What in heaven's name-" Henry cried, then realized what these things were. They were huge, slimy, glittering cockroaches. The man thrashed under the blanket of insects as they ate at his body. "Why are they… doing that?"

            "Daddy's angry." Lillith whispered. "Really angry." A man strode out of the shadows, eyes glittering an animal yellow in a pale face. He had black hair, a bit longish but not really, and very pointed teeth. He grinned down at the man with heart stopping malevolence. In his arms was the woman Lilith had called "Mommy." He cradled her as if she weighed no more than a child, and Henry, with his doctors eyes, saw she was bleeding from a gunshot wound in the shoulder, the chest, and the ribs. The man, Waphax, grinned and walked past the screaming man. It suddenly stopped screaming. "Daddy?" Lillith whispered.

            "Silence."

            "Is Mommy okay?"

            "If Mom was okay, Lil," John, her brother said as Waphax walked past them, too, "Would Father have done this? In front of us? Father's evil, Lil, but he doesn't try to swing our pendulum. This would."

            "Oh."

            "Dr. Henry," Natil put a hand on his shoulder, "Dr. Moreau's okay. He can walk. Waphax is taking Ravyn to your League headquarters, so you might wanna follow him. A demon who's mate is wounded is a dangerous thing."

            "D-demon?"

            "Yes. Now, beloved, come. We must catch up to him. And you must ensure Ravyn Connor lives." 

Things will be fleshed out to crystal clarity with time. People introduced etc. These peoples literary origins will be revealed as well. Cao.


	3. ch3

Here's the next chappie of my fic! You kinda get an inkling of the children's natures, mostly with John and Lillith, and the mysteriousness of Natil and Elaenore Faust.  
  
Chapter Three: Discoveries vol.1  
  
Tom Sawyer and Huck Finn exchanged pained glances as they caught sight of John and Lillith Connor. They were sitting in on of the spare rooms of Henry's home, John holding Lillith in his lap at the window seat. The little demoness sniffed.  
"Lillith?" Tom asked hesitantly. She looked over at the other boys. "Lillith? What's wrong, sweet"  
"Stupid Nazis. She shoulda known better! It's all her fault."  
"All who's fault?" Huck asked gently.  
"Mommy's." Ah. So that was it. Ravyn Connor was in a coma, and the demon Waphax was a time bomb with a very short lit fuse. If Ravyn didn't wake up, Waphax would demand retribution. Unfortunately, John and Lillith might snap before he did. The two humans exchanged another look and departed for the safety of the outside.  
  
* * *  
  
"What's it all mean, Tom?"  
"Darned if I know, Huck. These men, people in charge, want these kids to take over the world. But, from what Newt and her lot said, the kids aren't exactly compensated." Tom Sawyer leaned back as far as he could and watched the moon rise over the hill. Henry's mansion was in what most Brits considered the country, so the League had the novelty of sunsets and moonrises. "Those kids... what must have that place been like, I wonder, for them to be like that?"  
"Oh," said a soft voice, "they've been that way for a long time, before they were taken." Tom and Huck looked down the stone wall they were sitting on to see Elaenore Faust, clad in a black dress, hair hanging down her shoulders in a black cascade. Her green eyes shone eerily in the moonlight. With her was the brunette girl with the pointy ears, Natil, wearing brown breeches, a gray shirt, and a green tunic. Both girls clambered up beside the boys easily.  
"What do you mean?" Huck asked suspiciously.  
"Lord Peter of Greystoke has lived with his mother, Jane, and his father, the Lord John of Greystoke, in the jungles of Africa since he was born, taught to survive as the great apes of the jungle do, through brute strength and feral cunning. That scar on his back, that flares so redly in battle, was from killing the tigers of an Indian ruler when he and a few children were kidnapped."  
"That boy is no older than sixteen." Natil gave him a look and shrugged delicately.  
"Peter was raised among the Great Apes. Among them, strength is considered a very important asset. Peter can lift a full grown lion with a fair amount of ease. As can his father, John." Tom and Huck both looked at Ellie for a moment, then at Natil.  
"What's so special about Kelly? Kelly Blues?"  
"She can see all the different futures of the world," Natil replied, "she can shoot an arrow true to a target a thousand yards away, and she can change the nature of a person by reweaving the patterns of their mind. Kelly is an elf, like her parents, and the others. However, Kelly is also different from the other Elves."  
"How's that?" Huck asked.  
"She is one of the race known as the Second Born. Elves who were not born Elves because our race was becoming extinct, so the Lady decided to awaken the sleeping blood and transform them. Kelly, however, is the first Elf of the Second Born to actually be born an Elf. She is... stronger than most of our kind. She is like me. I was also created an Elf. But I am one of the last seven of the First Born." Natil looked sad for a moment, then smiled. "Come, Huck Finn, Tom Sawyer. Supper will be served soon, and we do not want to miss it." "Wait." Huck said. The Elf looked back at him, waiting. "The Lady you speak of so reverently. Who is she?" "Ah. The Lady... Elbereth Gilthoniel, Elthia Calusiuove." And with that, Natil brushed her shining brown hair from her face and slipped elegantly from the wall, followed by the eldest of the Faust sisters, leaving the two Americans to ponder her answer.  
  
* * *  
  
Captain Nemo looked up from his position on the floor to see the Destroyer standing before him with Her sister, the Player. The two children, one with flaxen hair and dancing summer blue eyes, the other with dark hair and cobalt blue eyes, exchanged a glance and the Player held out her hand, fist closed. Opening it, Nemo saw a vial of crystal with an amethyst stopper, filled with shimmering, clear liquid. The vial itself was in the shape of Sita, the avatar of Lakshmi. The Indian sea captain looked from it to the two girls before him. Lalita smiled at him, and Kalika nodded. Giving him the vial, they walked out the door of his room. Nemo pulled out the stopper and drank the contents of in the crystal. Stopping it again and putting it in a desk drawer, which he locked, he went to his bed. On the pillow, in delicate, precise handwriting, were the words, "Don't lose it again, Brother." Nemo smiled and went to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Ravyn opened her eyes and looked around. She was lying in a large bed, wearing a nightdress- ye gods, she hated those!- and in indescribable pain. She took a hissing breath and let the pain wash over her, then subside. She looked up to see the demon Waphax, her mate, watching her from the window. His thick black hair was wild, his clear, colorless eyes glazed. His sharp, glittering fangs were bared in a feral grin. His disproportionate hands- they were too big for the rest of him- clenched into fists. The immortal woman stared up at him calmly.  
"You're angry." She whispered softly, green eyes wide.  
"Close." He crooned malevolently in a sing song voice.  
"Furious, even." She guessed. He took a step forward, and something in his eyes made her shrink back.  
"Getting warmer." He grinned evilly.  
"Outraged." She said.  
"Warmer." He came closer to the bed, his hands clenched so hard his knuckles were white.  
"Savage."  
"So close." He whispered, coming even closer to her.  
"Murderous..." She breathed in terrified excitement even as his lips met hers. He kissed her with bruising force, then broke away.  
"I hate you." Which, to Waphax, was the equivalent to saying, "I love you."  
  
* * *  
  
"Dr. Moreau, how is it you knew to send Rebecca ahead? And, while I'm thinking of it, how did you come by Roberta and Rebecca?" Mycroft asked, pen poised over an open notebook. The man served as record keeper for the League.  
"Newt and Ripley are the pinnacles of my research, dear boy. For decades, I had to settle for my wonderful, but not quite perfect, children. But my two beloved daughters are different. Ripley and Newt are half human, half beast, but their minds are, unlike those who have come before them, intact and sound. The perfect experiment. And my darling Newt, my dearest of all my children, is... shall we say, unique in her differences."  
"So, you created them?"  
"Yes, of course."  
"What is so different between the two girls?" Dr. Moreau's face suddenly darkened.  
"Ripley could slice you open and gut you like a fish with the claws she normally keeps sheathed. Newt's poison in her fangs and in her fingernails is the deadliest on Earth. A single drop could have a man tearing himself apart to end his agony. However, Ripley, or as many men call her, the Ripper, is the deadlier of the two, for her killing instincts are prominent. Newt is as gentle as a lamb in spring time. But I warn you: Never threaten me, nor Roberta, for Newt's fury is beyond compare."  
"Why did you send them ahead?"  
"Newt's sense of smell is very acute. She could smell someone that, I believe she said, gave her the creeping willies."  
"Ah... I see. Did Roberta-"  
"Ripley."  
"Did Ripley sense anything?"  
"She was getting restless, and she said she smelled something... what was the word she used... dimea."  
"Dimea?" Mina asked. Ripley lifted her head from the book she was reading on the Marquise de Sade and said tonelessly, "It's Arcerian. It translates roughly as 'stupid meat.' Danyel told me about it." She buried her nose in the book again.  
"Newt has rarely been wrong about the presence of an enemy, Mr. Holmes."  
"Are you talking about me?" At the sound of the sweet voice, Moreau's face lit up. A curly blond head poked in the room, and Newt smiled. "Papa!" She ran to the doctor's chair and crawled into his lap. "What's going on?"  
"Eh, Miss Moreau, I need to talk to you." Mycroft said as gently as possible. "Can you round up the other children?" Newt shook her head. "Why not?"  
"Cawyer will do it. See? Here's Kelly, Lillith, and Dani." The brunette elf child, the albino demon, and the youngest of the Fausts approached slowly, exchanging furtive glances with Newt. "And the boys. What did you want to ask us, Mr. Holmes?"  
"Wait." Danyel Faust whispered softly. "I want to see him." Pushing a lock of hair from her face, she gazed on Mycroft with dark, sightless eyes. The child was blind, the adults realized. She approached slowly, skirting expertly around the table and the chairs with outstretched hands. Her steps were jerky, but she made it to the elder of the Holmes brothers, who knelt before her. "Are you wearing glasses?" Mycroft said, "No." Dani's hand reached up and touched his face, tracing his eyebrows and the ridges of his forehead, her fingers trailing over his mouth, nose, cheeks, and chin. After a few minutes, she nodded, satisfied, and walked over to the corner, where the shadows cast by the fire were thick and concealing. Gabrielle, the middle Faust sister, glided to stand beside her. "Now, children... first, I must make a record of your names, more famous monikers, ages, and powers."  
"Rebecca Moreau, Newt, six. I have ultrasonic screams, serpentine characteristics, poisonous claws and teeth. Dylan Rainbird, Saturn, seven. Ultrasonic screams."  
"Why can't Dylan speak for himself?" Waphax asked, leering. "Is he too stupid? Little-"  
"Waphax." A stern voice said coldly. "Enough. Go on, children." Ravyn leaned against the door, eyes hard and flinty. Henry noticed bruises, dark, raw and ugly, around her wrists, and slight bruises near the corner of her mouth. Those hadn't been there before.  
"Kelly Blues, five, an Elf. I can see the futures. I'm an expert archer, and I can heal."  
"Cody Rainbird, eight. I can eat anything."  
"Um," Henry ventured, "what do you mean, Cody?"  
"I can absorb energy: electricity, fire... life."  
"Cawyer Rainbird, twelve. I can control people."  
"Natil, ageless, an Elf. I can heal."  
"Danyel Faustus, seven. I can kill."  
"Gabrielle Faustus, thirteen. The same. Elaenore is twenty-one. She's more widely known as Kilabos."  
"Peter Greystoke, sixteen, raised after the fashion of my father, Lord John Greystoke." Ravyn's two children exchanged an unfathomable look and then stared intently at Mycroft.  
"Lillith Jezebella Baltazaria Magdalene Connor, six. I'm the daughter of the demon who made the deal with Dr. Damien Faustus."  
"Jonathan Belial Lucipher Baal Connor, thirteen, son of the demon Waphax and the witch daughter of Sebastian Connor, better known as Jack the Ripper."  
"Alright, then." Mycroft said softly, going pale. "Peter, I want to confirm something. Your father is the man known as Tarzan, is he not?"  
"Yes," Peter said, "among the Great Apes of Africa, my father is called Tarzan."  
"Now, children, I want you to tell us everything that happened to you, from the moment you were kidnapped to the moment we found you." Henry said gently. After looking at each other for a minute, Dani walked out. "Where is she... oh." Elaenore glided in, surveying the room with unblinking, cat yellow eyes. "Lady Faustus, might you tell us what happened?"  
"Indeed I might." She whispered, and began. Sometime after midnight, when all the children had drifted off to sleep, she finished. "Now, I must be going out."  
"Where to, milady?" Henry asked quietly.  
"Out. I must feed Kilabos." And with that she was gone. Henry sighed and collapsed into a chair. Skinner asked, "You alright, mate? Here, drink this." The invisible man handed him a glass of scotch spiked and brandy. "Damn," Rodney swore, then looked down at Newt. "Poor kid. After all that's happened to her... what are we gonna do about these people? The bloody Russians, the bloody Germans, the bloody French, Italians, and Americans... these are just little kids, don't they care!? And you," to the demon Waphax, "these are your children! I know you lot are supposed to be evil, but doesn't this make your types angry?"  
"Even those of my kind cannot fix this, nor would they." Waphax said coldly. "Demons look after themselves. And demons are forbidden to have spawn like my own, or to marry, or to fall in love, so I am in exile. Tough shit." Ravyn sighed and rested her head on Waphax's chest. He put a huge arm around her, his disproportionate hand resting on her shoulder. "Come, Ravyn. You are tired." The two demons went off.  
"So, what about the little ones?" Tom asked nobody in particular. Huck shrugged.  
"Let them lie there. They're comfortable."  
  
* * *  
  
"Where's my sister?" Dani asked at breakfast the next morning. Nobody knew except Mina, who didn't say anything. Ash tugged on Mina's white shirt.  
"Mina? Mother? Where is Ellie?"  
"She is at our home." Mina said quietly.  
"Why?"  
"She was having trouble sleeping, and I thought our home would be better than Henry's."  
"Oh." Ash went back to sipping her blooded tea, and Mina went back to thinking. She had found the demon-girl sobbing under a street lamp, her clothes, hands, and face soaked with blood. From the smell, Mina knew it wasn't her own, or even human. She had become hysterical when Mina had asked her for the story, and the vampire had taken her home and let her stay there until she was calm. Then, they had talked. And Mina had realized the terrible existence Dr. Damien Faust had thrust his three children into.  
  
"Mina?" Henry whispered. "Might the grown ups have a private chat in the kitchen?" When the adults went into the cooking area, Henry sighed wearily and looked at Nemo and Skinner. "I think we're too old for this, but..."  
"Don't be silly. You and Skinner are immortal, thanks to chemical reactions with your formulas, Nemo is still aging very slowly, Quartermain's a ghost, I'm a vampire, Finn's Lycan, and Sawyer's a half- god. But, what?"  
"We found some more children, in the camp known as Aushwitzt."  
"The German death camp?" Nemo asked incredulously. Henry nodded. "Kali's name... we are going to get them, are we not?"  
"Yes, we are. We have to take Ellie, Newt, Natil, Dylan, and Cawyer. Their powers will be useful to us. Shall we plan, then?"  
"We'll need Elaenore here to figure everything out. She's been to Aushwitzt before." Henry said softly. 


End file.
